


Switch

by hanyou_elf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer need a change of pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

Variety is the soul of pleasure. Aphra Behn

It isn’t often that you have this chocolate god reduced to squirming and begging.  You don’t get to make this man lose control unless he’s pounding into you, groaning your name in his pleasure.  You don’t do this enough in your opinion.

You slide your tongue slowly up the muscled curve of his dark ass, your pale hands massaging his thighs carefully.  You want to make this last as long as possible, and you want to push yourself into his body, knowing that he’ll enjoy every minute of it, the longer you make this teasing last.  You need this.  This control in your sexual forays that you don’t usually get to enjoy.  You’re ready to let this be different, to let him cry and beg you to stop, but you don’t want to.  If he does, because he’s never been particularly positive in regards to being on the receiving end of pleasure, you know that you’ll step away from him, stand up, and turn the hot water off.  But you pray to a god you don’t believe in that it doesn’t happen.

“Spence,” he groans as his head falls forward, resting his chin against his chest, breathing deeply, begging.  “God, Spence.”

You smirk, because it’s wonderful to hear that catch in his voice.  That hitch in his breath as your fingertips just barely caress the skin of balls.  His hips piston back and you use the opportunity to slide a finger and your tongue into his body.  He keens, a deep noise that is both erotic and distracting at the same time.  You use the opportunity to caress the tight muscles within him, muscles that haven’t been used frequently.  It’ll be like taking a virgin, and you don’t mind. 

You run through the things that you know he likes.  The things you can do that’ll make him scream in pleasure, that’ll have him writhing and begging desperately for more. 

 _Slow moving fingers, curled only a little as they slide out of his body._

 _Spread the fingers slowly, to loosen muscles, Derek doesn’t like the pain._

 _Lots of lubricant.  Derek hates the heated friction inside his body, though not on his erection.  Less lubricant there._

 _Worship his body.  Gentle caresses, careful touches.  When he’s taken, he likes it to be slow and sweet.  Love making, not fucking._

Simple rules.  Things you can live with.  You don’t mind giving Derek want he wants, he gives it to you all the time.  You oblige his silent request with more.  A second finger slides easily into his body.  You flicker your tongue over the opening, smiling at the sensation over your fingers, at the flinch in his body above you.

“Fuck,” he groans as you spread your fingers, massaging muscles, loosening him for you.  You don’t want to hurt him.  “Come on, pretty boy,” he breathes.  It is the sexiest thing you’ve ever heard and it sends a jolt down to your own erection.

You oblige him by sliding a third finger and your tongue into his body.  Your tongue is slick and wet, and the lubricant is powerfully sweet, something you don’t really like much, but the way his body clenches around you is intoxicating.  And then he jerks forward.  And oh how mesmerizing that is as you curl your fingers once more, flicking your tongue in his body as you tease his prostate.

“Fuck, Spencer,” he whines, and it’s desperate and higher than normal and strained and you know, you just know that he’s so close he’s ready to explode.  You’re not feeling any more generous with your mercy and assault his body from without as well.  Pressing your thumb against his perineum, you rotate counter to your finger’s movements.

It doesn’t take much more and he’s coming, taut back muscles as he pushes against the shower wall, inviting you deeper into his body.  You slide your tongue along the crack, and wriggle your fingers teasingly as he relearns to breathe.  His body is shaky with the after effects, and you can’t help the smug feeling as you slide free from him.  He turns and leans against the wall and gestures you up, and obediently, you follow.

With a smile on your lips, his silent demand is met and you press yourself against him, lip to lip, hip to hip, erection to hot skin.

“Should I return the favor?” he asks.  His voice is deep with the husky pleasure he’s just enjoyed, and the promise of so much more.

You nod and are lost when his lips claim yours possessively.


End file.
